빛
by bapjuseyo
Summary: Hold my hand when you need somebody, I'll be that somebody. [the Ark - the Light] kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. BAP FANFICTION. DAEJAE aka DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE


Dorkyeol proudly present

빛

(The Light)

Daehyun x Youngjae aka DaeJae as main cast

And other cast

Disclaimer : semua cast milih Tuhan, orang tua, dan ts ent kecuali Daehyun punya saya /slapped

Yaoi, BL

Rated M(ature)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 _Hold my hand when you need somebody, I'll be that somebody. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali –kali saat sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela memaksanya bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat matanya bergerak kesana –kemari memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ia menghela napasnya panjang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia terbangun dengan keadaan bersimbah keringat dengan napas yang terengah –engah. Mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Perlahan ia menggerakan tangannya yang di penuhi dengan luka goresan. Tangannya masih terasa sedikit nyeri sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ya. Daehyun mengalami kecelakaan hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Motor _sport_ yang di kendarainya hilang kendali saat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan hampir saja menyenggol motornya. Akibatnya, ia tak bisa mengendalikan motornya dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Ia terpental beberapa meter dari motornya dan harus rela kepalanya terbentur trototar dan tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa bulan dengan beberapa goresan bahkan jahitan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta retak tulang tangan kanan.

Dirinya masih bisa dibilang beruntung dapat terbangun dari keadaan yang mengerikan itu.

Jujur saja, semenjak ia bangun ia sering sekali bermimpi buruk yang membuat ia bangun dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Entah trauma atau apapun itu namanya.

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka secara perlahan.

"Daehyun-ie. Kau sudah bangun?"

Lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu itu kini berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang di tempati Daehyun, "Dae, kenapa keringatnya banyak sekali? Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Daehyun mengangguk, "yah kau sudah menebaknya."

Lelaki itu, Yoo Youngjae namanya. Lelaki yang sudah mencuri hati Daehyun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja.

Terpesona dengan wajah cantik serta mata yang menyipit saat tersenyum padanya.

 _Daehyun tengah melatih otot –otot kakinya yang selama beberapa bulan tak pernah ia gerakkan dengan berjalan –jalan di sekitaran rumah sakit._

 _Dengan dua tongkat crutch di tangan kanan dan kirinya, ia mulai berjalan mulai dari kamarnya hingga ke lobby._

 _Sesekali ia menyapa perawat atau orang asing sekalipun saat berpapasan._

 _Ia senang sekali rasanya masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati indahnya dunia sekali lagi oleh Tuhan. Ngomong –ngomong, kesempatan Daehyun untuk kembali tersadar saat itu sangat tipis karena benturan yang sangat keras._

 _Bahkan orang tua dan kerabatnya juga sudah menerima apapun yang terjadi baik itu hal baik ataupun buruk sekalipun._

 _Nyatanya Daehyun berhasil dan bisa kembali tersadar setelah empat bulan berjuang tanpa henti melawan tidur panjangnya._

 _Ia kini benar –benar bisa menghirup udara segar tanpa harus di bantu oleh selang yang tersambung pada tabung oksigen._

 _Terlalu senang memikirkan hal tersebut, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan salah satu tongkat crutch yang sedari tadi menyangganya._

" _sial." Umpatnya pelan._

 _Ia menengok ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang lewat dengan maksud untuk meminta tolong untuk mengambilkan tongkat crutchnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk menahan rasa sakit di kakinya hanya untuk berjongkok._

 _Tak di sangka, seseorang yang tengah memegang kantung kertas –yang Daehyun yakini itu adalah kue- tiba –tiba datang dan mengambil dan menyerahkan tongkat crutch yang tadi tergeletak manis di lantai koridor rumah sakit._

" _ini." Kata orang asing itu._

 _Seketika dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Daehyun menatap wajah cantik lelaki yang tengah tersenyum padanya._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, mereka terus berhubungan melalui aplikasi chat dan media sosial selama beberapa bulan hingga akhirnya Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada lelaki manis bernama Yoo Youngjae itu._

 _Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama, Youngjae menerimanya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan lebih._

Kira –kira begitulah awal mula hubungan percintaan mereka di mulai.

Kembali pada Daehyun yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"kenapa belakangan ini kau mimpi buruk terus, Dae?" tanya Youngjae pada lelaki yang tengah mengelap peluhnya dengan selembar _tissue_ yang ia ambil dari meja nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya lelah."

Youngjae menyibak poni basah Daehyun, "ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Daehyun diam seribu kata. Tak bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kekasihnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap bercerita." Youngjae menatapnya lembut dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, "kalau kau butuh seseorang, aku akan selalu ada."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Daehyun segera membawa lelaki manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menghapus jarak yang membatasi mereka berdua.

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi, Jae." Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"hey hey. Kemana sifat Daehyun yang asli? Apa dia kini sudah berhati lemah lembut?" canda Youngjae.

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Lelaki manis itu tertawa pelan, "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Dae."

Daehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua _hazel_ kecoklatan milik lelaki bermarga Yoo itu, "aku pegang janjimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah. Mengambil _remote_ televisi dan menyalakannya.

Jemarinya terus menekan tombol _remote_ itu tanpa berniat diam di satu _channel_ dan menontonnya.

Ia bosan. Selama berbulan –bulan ia hanya diam di rumah, menonton televisi, memainkan ponsel pintarnya, atau bermain game. Kecelakaan sewaktu itu membuat ia harus mengambil cuti panjang dari pekerjaannya untuk memulihkan dirinya secara total.

Dan beginilah dia sekarang. Harus sabar menunggu Youngjae pulang kuliah selama setiap hari –kecualikan hari libur.

Youngjae yang duduk di semester akhir sibuk mengurus keperluannya untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Daehyun akan menelpon si manis itu dan di hadiahi omelan kecil karena mengganggu aktivitas belajar Youngjae.

Omelan itu tak mengurangi keinginan Daehyun untuk menelpon sang kekasih. Malahan ia malah semakin sering menelpon Youngjae –meski pada akhirnya Youngjae akan mengangkat, memarahinya, dan menutup panggilan itu dengan cepat.

Tapi sialnya hari ini Youngjae lupa membawa ponselnya. Si ceroboh itu meninggalkan ponselnya yang sedang di _charge_ karena terburu –buru. Ya. Dia kesiangan.

"bosaaan." Daehyun meregangkan otot tangannya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Biasanya, Youngjae akan sampai di _apartement_ mereka sebentar lagi.

Ia menatap daun pintu _apartementnya_ dan mulai berhitung, "lima. Empat. Tiga. Dua. Sa –"

Daehyun tersenyum puas mendengar dering musik pendek yang menandakan seseorang baru saja membuka pintunya.

"aku pulang~" seru seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoo Youngjae pelakunya.

"Youngjae –a~" Daehyun meregangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Youngjae menghampirinya.

Lelaki manis itu berjalan menghampiri Daehyun yang tengah duduk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Daehyun yang di arahkan padanya. Namun bukannya membalas genggaman itu, Daehyun malah menarik lelaki manis itu sehingga kini ia duduk di pangkuan Daehyun.

Daehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher seputih susu milik Youngjae dan mengecupnya kecil, "aku merindukanmu, Jae."

Lelaki manis itu bergerak kegelian merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Daehyun yang menyapa kulit lehernya.

"aku baru pergi sebentar kau sudah rindu padaku?" ledek Youngjae.

Daehyun tak memperdulikan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ia malah semakin gencar mengecupi leher hingga pundak yang tak lagi tertutupi kemeja karena ulah tangannya sendiri.

"aah Dae –" sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut lelaki manis itu saat Daehyun mulai menggigiti lehernya. Melukiskan beberapa buah tanda kemerahan yang menandakan bahwa seorang Yoo Youngjae adalah miliknya.

"boleh aku mendapatkannya hari ini?" Daehyun menatap manik kecoklatan itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Biasanya Youngjae menolaknya karena ia masih sibuk dengan urusan tugas akhirnya. Tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya Youngjae tidak bisa memakai alasan itu karena besok itu hari sabtu.

Belum sempat menjawab, bibir berpoleskan _lipbalm_ itu sudah terlebih dahulu di ambil alih oleh sang kekasih. Daehyun mencium serta melumat bibir _kissable_ itu.

Youngjae menutup rapat –rapat bibirnya. Tak membiarkan benda tanpa tulang milik Daehyun itu masuk dan menyapa lidahnya.

Tak tinggal diam, Daehyun menyubit kecil pinggang Youngjae dan membuat si manis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya karena terkejut. Tak menyia –nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Daehyun melesat masuk dan mentautkan kedua lidah mereka.

Tidak mau kalah, Youngjae menekan tengkuk Daehyun agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Mencoba mengimbangi permainan panas kekasihnya meski hasilnya sia –sia. Dia tak akan pernah menang melawan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Youngjae menyelipkan jemari rampingnya di tiap helaian surai hitam milik Daehyun dan menjambaknya pelan saat merasakan sensasi tangan Daehyun yang mengusap tubuhnya dari dalam kemeja yang seakan menyetrumnya.

Daehyun melepaskan pagutan mereka saat merasakan pukulan kecil di dadanya. Pertanda Youngjae sudah menyerah dalam pertarungan awal mereka kali ini.

Dengan cepat, Daehyun menggendong Youngjae tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tangannya yang baru saja sembuh ke arah kamar mereka. Merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dan mulai menindihnya.

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu dengan cepat melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Begitupula dengan Youngjae yang berada di bawahnya.

Baru saja selesai melempar celananya ke sembarang arah, Youngjae kembali di serang ciuman bertubi –tubi pada leher, pundak, hingga dadanya.

"aahh." desahan kembali meluncur dari mulut Youngjae saat merasa tangan Daehyun mengusap lembut bagian privasi miliknya di bawah sana.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu memposisikan kedua jari tangan kanannya tepat di depan _hole_ Youngjae. Memasukannya perlahan untuk mempersiapkan tubuh Youngjae sebelum ia benar –benar memasuki tubuh lelaki manis itu.

Youngjae mengerang tanpa suara saat Daehyun mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"keluarkan saja sayang. Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu." Daehyun mengecup pelan cuping telinga Youngjae yang membuat sang pemilik sedikit bergetar.

"Daehyunie, _please –_ hh." Racaunya tak karuan yang membuat senyum penuh kemenangan terukir pada wajah tampan Daehyun.

" _why baby?_ Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas."

Youngjae merutuki Daehyun dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membunuh kekasihnya yang telah membuatnya benar –benar terangsang tapi malah bermain –main dengannya. Dia bersumpah akan mencekik Daehyun setelah ini.

Ia memasang raut wajah andalannya – _aegyo,_ "aku menginginkanmu. Aku mau milikmu di dalam tubuhku."

.

.

Daehyun terus memompa tubuh mungil itu. Membuat Yoo Youngjae tak henti –hentinya merapalkan nama Daehyun di tiap desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya tapi nampaknya Daehyun belum mau berhenti.

Melihat tubuh mulus Youngjae yang bersimbah keringat serta raut wajah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya itu membuat libido Daehyun semakin tinggi.

" _oh God. Jae, You are so sexy."_

Keduanya tak henti –hentinya meneriakkan nama masing –masing pasangan mereka. Terlebih Youngjae yang hanya bisa pasrah menikmati apa yang Daehyun berikan padanya.

"Dae, aku –nghh." Youngjae mencengkram kuat sprei yang tak lagi berbentuk itu saat merasa dirinya akan sampai pada puncaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa perintah apa –apa, Daehyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Membuat si manis terkejut dan kembali mengerang

Mereka berdua saling menyerukan nama pasangan mereka saat keduanya telah mencapai klimaksnya.

Daehyun tersenyum sembari membelai poni basah Youngjae yang tengah sibuk memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen sebanyak –banyaknya.

Terengah –engah, Youngjae mencoba membalas senyum manis dari kekasihnya itu. Menepuk sisi kasur di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus ke rumah sakit." Canda lelaki manis itu yang kini berbaring sambil berhadapan dengan Daehyun, "kukira kau akan membunuhku malam ini."

Daehyun tertawa. Sebenarnya niat awal Daehyun, ia tak ingin berlama –lama karena ia tahu Youngjae baru saja pulang kuliah dan pasti lelah. Tapi siapa yang tahan melihat si manis itu _naked_ serta ekspresi wajahnya yang seakan meminta Daehyun untuk terus memasuki tubuh mungil itu.

"Kalau aku sampai membunuhmu, aku akan mengutuk dan membunuh diriku sendiri, Jae." Ia kembali tertawa.

"Ya Ya. Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpaku."

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan yang kosong. Sedetik kemudian, ia membawa si manis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya dan memeluknya erat. Seakan tak boleh ada jarak sedikitpun yang memisahkan mereka.

Si manis itu hanya diam. Merasakan detak jantung dan nafas Daehyun yang semula teratur berubah menjadi cepat dan sedikit tak karuan.

"Dae –"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam –dalam aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar dari surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada percakapan yang dapat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kamar. Youngjae tak begitu paham kenapa belakangan ini kekasihnya terus saja gelisah dan cemas.

Daehyun terus saja mengulang omongan yang sama dari hari ke hari. Tentu saja tentang Youngjae yang berjanji tak akan meninggalkan dirinya dalam kondisi apapun.

"Youngjae –a, kau tidak akan me –"

"Iya Dae. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Youngjae memotong pertanyaan Daehyun seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan.

Lagi –lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya ada deru nafas yang terdengar dari Youngjae serta Daehyun yang masih enggan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Cuaca indah di hari siang ini membuat suasana hati Daehyun pun semakin cerah. Hari ini dia sudah di perbolehkan berjalan –jalan keluar. Sebenarnya ia sudah boleh keluar rumah sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi Youngjae lah yang melarangnya keluar.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya hari ini Daehyun mengajak Youngjae berkencan dan Youngjae menyetujui itu dengan syarat menunggu sampai kelas paginya selesai dan pergi menggunakan transportasi umum. Bukan dengan motor _sport_ favorit Daehyun.

Dan disini Daehyun sekarang. Berada tak jauh dari kampus Youngjae. Menunggu si manis pulang sambil meneguk sekaleng _cola_ yang baru saja ia beli di minimarket dekat situ.

Sesekali ia melirik jam di ponsel pintarnya. Beberapa menit lagi kelas Youngjae akan berakhir. Ya. Daehyun datang setengah jam lebih cepat agar si manis miliknya itu tidak menunggu dirinya.

Tak berselang lama, nampak si manis itu berdiri di sebrang jalan. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daehyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dae!" serunya riang yang mendapat respon lambaian tangan juga oleh Daehyun.

Youngjae melihat sekilas lampu penyebrang jalan yang menampilkan warna hijau. Melirik kanan dan kirinya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalanan dengan beberapa garis putih itu.

Jalanan yang tengah dilewatinya cukup lengang. Begitupula dengan orang yang menyebrang. Hanya ada dirinya dan satu perempuan muda berpakaian layaknya wanita kantoran yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah benda berwarna coklat muda tergeletak manis di depannya.

"Nona, tunggu. Dompetmu terjatuh." Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil benda berbentuk segi panjang itu tanpa memperhatikan sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya.

Baru saja akan bangun, pancaran sinar yang membutakan mata itu menyorotnya dan –

 _BRAK_

"YOUNGJAE!"

Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri miliknya yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Mengusap sekaligus memukul pelan pipi gembul Youngjae untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih.

Selang beberapa menit, orang –orang berkumpul untuk melihat sekaligus bermaksud menolong tubuh mungil yang kini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan raya.

"Jae. Kumohon bangun."

Tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah tak henti –hentinya mengguncang lelaki manis itu. Namun tak ada respon berarti yang di berikan oleh sang kekasih.

"aku sudah menelpon ambulans. Dia akan tiba kesini secepat mungkin." Ucap salah satu dari segerombolan orang yang berkumpul disitu.

Daehyun hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih yang amat pelan tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara. Pikirannya kalut. Saat ini ia hanya terfokus pada seorang Yoo Youngjae yang sampai saat ini belum memberikan respon apa –apa.

"Kumohon Jae."

.

.

.

Hari ini. Tepat seminggu setelah Youngjae benar –benar meninggalkanya untuk selama –lamanya.

Luka benturan yang amat keras membuat kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat. Setelah berjuang selama empat hari pasca operasi, Youngjae mengakhiri perjuangannya dengan pergi tidur nyenyak.

Mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantui Daehyun, kini benar –benar terjadi secara nyata.

Youngjae meninggalkannya.

Melanggar janjinya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap kosong langit cerah berwarna kebiruan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Ia belum bisa merelakan kepergian kekasihnya yang secepat itu.

Masih lekat di ingatannya senyum terakhir yang Youngjae lontarkan kepadanya sebelum ia menyebrang jalan.

Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana Youngjae menyapanya, melambaikan tangannya, sekaligus kalimat terakhir yang di lontarkan lelaki manis itu.

Daehyun menatap dalam foto lelaki manis yang ia jadikan _homescreen_ pada ponsel pintarnya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang tak di harapkan mengalir begitu saja melalui kedua pipinya.

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, Yoo Youngjae."

Ibu jarinya ia bawa untuk mengusap layar ponselnya. Tepat pada bagian wajah di foto lelaki manis itu.

"aku merindukanmu."

Lagi. Setetes _liquid_ bening itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengizinkannya.

Ia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan dan berhenti saat di langkah ke lima.

Tatapannya kembali kosong saat menatap lurus pemandangan di depannya.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Jae. Tunggu aku."

Daehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan. Menghilangkan semua beban tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah gravitasi dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dari _roo_ ftop salah satu gedung bertingkat di kotanya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya semua pandangannya berubah menjadi putih.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan _electrocardiogram_ memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Puluhan peralatan medis melekat pada beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda yang tenga terbaring di sebuah ranjang.

Kedua kelopak matanya yang tengah terpejam itu perlahan bergerak terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata tajamnya yang kini terlihat sayu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menggerakan tangan kanannya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan tangannya.

Seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang tak sengaja melihat gerakan yang di berikan pemuda yang terbaring itu terkejut bukan main.

"Astaga Jung Daehyun kau bangun!" lelaki cantik itu berseru , " _Imo!_ Daehyun sudah bangun!"

Mata pemuda yang terbaring itu mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke tiap penjuru kamar dan terhenti saat matanya menangkap seorang berjubah putih dengan stetoskop melingkar di leher menghampirinya.

.

.

"Daehyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita paruh baya bermata sembab itu menghampiri dan duduk tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Diikuti dengan lelaki paruh baya beserta dua lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kamar saat dokter memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu.

"apa yang terjadi, _eomma?"_ tanya pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Jung Daehyun itu.

Kini giliran lelaki berwajah tegas yang berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dengan wanita paruh baya itu, "kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kecelakaan itu, Dae?"

Lelaki berparas cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Daehyun pun menampilkan ekspresi wajah kaget.

"Daehyun kau benar –benar tidak ingat? Ini berapa?" tanyanya panik sambil menggoyang –goyangkan dua jari tangan kanannya yang membentuk huruf 'V' di depan wajah Daehyun.

"hey –hey Himchan _hyung!_ Kau pikir aku amnesia?"

Semua menatap lelaki cantik –Himchan- itu datar. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tertawa bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Daehyun terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut kamar rumah sakit sembari berpikir.

Kecelakaan katanya? Benar sih dia kecelakaan. Daehyun juga masih ingat jelas dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi bukannya dia sudah lama sadar? Bahkan dia juga punya pacar –ah! Yoo Youngjae.

Lembaran –lembaran memori itu kini bagai film yang tengah di putar di pikirannya. Sejak awal dia tersadar hingga yang terakhir ia ingat. Melompat dari gedung bertingkat.

"Yongguk _hyung._ Dimana Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun pada lelaki berparas tegas di sebelah ranjangnya.

Yongguk terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, "Youngjae? Siapa?"

"Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae. _Hyung_ tidak tahu?" suara Daehyun sedikit meninggi.

Sedangkan Yongguk dan Himchan hanya menggeleng pelan. Mereka seakan tak pernah mendengar siapa sosok Yoo Youngjae yang Daehyun maksud.

"Daehyun –ie. Mungkin kau hanya lelah. Istirahatlah." Wanita paruh baya –ibu Daehyun- itu mengucap puncak kepala Daehyun lembut.

Tanpa berkata apa –apa lagi, Daehyun menurunkan ranjang bagian kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Jadi itu semua hanya delusi? semua yang berhubungan dengan Yoo Youngjae benar –benar hanya bunga tidurnya selama koma saja?

Entah kenapa semua itu terasa begitu nyata. Semuanya. Wajah cantiknya, tubuh mungilnya, suara indahnya, bibir semanis gulanya, tawanya, omelannya.

Bahkan Daehyun merasakan sakit yang nyata pada hatinya.

 _oh God._ Daehyun merindukan malaikatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Daehyun berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit untuk melatih otot –otot kakinya yang selama ini tak lagi ia gunakan. Tak lupa kedua tangannya menggenggam dua tongkat _crutch_ untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Rasanya seperti _de javu_. Daehyun pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya –di mimpinya.

Berjalan menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit sambil sesekali menyapa perawat yang berpapasan dengannya.

 _Oh well._ Disinilah dia sekarang. Di tempat yang sama, menghadap ke arah yang sama pula. Sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seorang Yoo Youngjae yang sampai saat ini masih mengganggu pikirannya.

Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan salah satu tongkat _crutch_ nya. Menunggu seseorang yang benar –benar ia harapkan mengambil dan menyerahkan tongkat itu padanya. _Yeah,_ sama seperti saat itu.

Tak lama berselang, seorang perawat wanita datang mengambilkan tongkat _crutch_ itu padanya, tersenyum kecil dan pergi setelahnya.

Bukan ini yang Daehyun mau. Ia mengharapkan malaikat cantiknya lah yang mengambilkan tongkat itu.

Daehyun sadar. Itu memang Cuma mimpinya. Tak ada Yoo Youngjae di dunia ini. Itu semua hanya sebuah delusi.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Langkah pelannya membawa ia ke deretan bangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku itu.

"kau melanggar janjimu, Yoo Youngjae." Ia tersenyum getir ketika sekelebat bayangan wajah cantik itu muncul di pikirannya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana sabarnya Youngjae mengurus dirinya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengomelinya tanpa henti saat Daehyun menolak untuk mandi dengan alasan yang dibuat –buat. Memukul pelan bahunya saat merasa kegiatan memasaknya terganggu karena Daehyun yang tiba –tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Daehyun bahkan masih ingat betul bagaimana Youngjae meneriakkan namanya saat mereka pertama kali – _cough. Making love._

Ia ingat semuanya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Yoo Youngjae. Dan dia merindukan itu sekarang.

"aku membutuhkanmu, Youngjae –a."

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Menghela nafasnya berkali –kali. Mencoba menghilangkan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia sibuk melenyapkan semua hal tentang Yoo Youngjae dari pikirannya tanpa menyadari seseorang berjalan menghampirinya.

"permisi." Seseorang itu kini berdiri tepat di depan Daehyun yang tengah duduk, "kau tahu dimana ruang 402? Tidak ada orang di meja _receptionist_ jadi aku bingung harus bertanya ke siapa. _"_

Refleks Daehyun mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, mata tajamnya membulat sempurna. Seakan tak percaya apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Sedangkan seseorang itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kebingungan.

"Y –Yoo Youngjae?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The end?**_

 _._

 _._

HALO BALIK LAGI SAMA AKU DISINII

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari temen aku yang cerita ke aku sekitar dua minggu lalu wkwk. Dia nyuruh aku bikin story kayak gini aja. Yaudah akhirnya jadi deh ini.

Kayaknya sih mainstream(?) tapi yaudahlah yaa wkwkwk.

Btw

Big thanks buat kalian yang terus mendukung aku untuk tetap menulis T_T i woof u guys xixixi.

OHIYA. Aku minta maaf kalau misalkan penulisannya berantakan. Sepertinya aku lupa cara mengetik yang baik dan benar T_T

Sekian cuap –cuap dari aku,

Mind to review(s)?"

 _With love,_

 _dorkyeol_


End file.
